Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix
by Ohohen
Summary: NejiTen. Drabble and Idea Collection. He was the phoenix, she was the dragon. Odd, because it's supposed to be the other way around. No.7: Geometric.
1. Reunion

**I'm still trying to decide whether or not this is a good idea or not. I'd plan a story for this…but unfortunately, I have very few ideas. So I will make this a drabble, one-shot, idea collection. And once I have enough ideas, I will then make the decision of whether or not to make a story with it.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I may make a story about this, once I get an idea going. Well, necessarily, I have an idea, just no plot.**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

_A Legend of a Reunion_

The bustling streets of the always busy city of Hanzhong, as a female dressed plainly yet gracefully with her cloths stalked the streets, looking up, down, and just about in every other direction, occasionally stopping to ask several passerby's or people who had small shops along the streets a question. She always bowed politely and walked on every time.

The girl's face was upset, creased in a slight frown as she stalked the streets. From what most people could tell, she was looking for someone. But they weren't sure, and didn't bother to ask the people who she had spoken too, as they were too busy working in order to have enough money to pay the governor and emperor their taxes, as well as having enough for food later on.

The girl hair was neatly in two buns as she walked down the streets of the city, one of the only streets of the city. She didn't seem to be focused very much until she snapped her head up abruptly to a noise up ahead. There was a large group of people crowded around in the middle of the street, taking up almost the entire street, having people who pass by needing to squeeze in between in order to continue their way. She hurried over to the crowd, carefully squeezing her way in. Hopefully the citizens wouldn't be too upset that she had squeezed through as such.

"Don't touch me woman! You don't even have use for the money! And because of that, why not let me have it?" there was a young man dressed in blue cloths and a twisted rag around his head as a headband, holding onto a bag of what one could presume as money and valuables. There was an old, elderly woman who also clutched onto the bag.

"Do you not know how to treat your elderly? I have worked up so many years for the money! Simply because you have power of your threats of your tongue, does not mean you deserve the money I worked with sweat and tears for! How must an old woman as myself, support her last years or months or _weeks_ if you take her savings?"

"Well, you even admitted it yourself! You're going to die soon, so why not give the youth your money and do a good deed for once?!" He started tugging the bag of money.

"No! Please let go!" The elderly woman looked around at the large, overgrowing crowd. "Has no one any mercy for this elder?! Have mercy!"

"I've had enough with you! I gave you a chance, but you didn't take it." He turned to two muscular men that stood behind him, that were as equally as muscular as the man who was fighting with the woman himself. The crowd could tell there was a lot of money and valuables in the bag, as it was quite large and jingled pleasantly to many of the peasant's ears. "Make her let go."

The two men closed in on the woman.

"Oh heavens no! Heavens have mercy on me!" the old woman clasped her hands together the best she could without letting go of the bag of money. She shut her eyes tightly and hid under her arms without ever letting go, waiting for the hit.

It was quiet for a long while, as the only noises that the woman heard with her poor hearing was two loud _thumps _that sounded so similar to bodies falling on the floor. She meekly opened her eyes to see her two offenders on the floor in pain, though they were mutually in pain and yet, unconscious.

The man in blue looked shocked and furious. He glared at the girl who had stood above the two bodies on the ground of the commonly walked floor.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing girl?"

The girl looked up with an calm, slightly frustrated eye.

"It's not very nice to disrespect your elders." she said.

"It's not very nice to disrespect what should be respected like a man like me little girl!"

This man obviously did not know who she was.

"I'm not little." She frowned slightly. "I think you should perhaps give back the elder her money."

"I'm not giving it back just because you asked." He retorted, finally yanking the money out of the lady's now white hands. The woman fell to the ground, calling to the heavens.

The girl stared at the woman worriedly, then she looked back at the man. "It was not a situation of asking. It was a suggestion. One you should follow if you are wise."

"No. The money is mine." he tossed the heavy bag in the air a bit, catching it with the same hand single-handedly. "If it's a suggestion, the I'm not following it." And he started walking away.

"Hey. Give the elder back her money. It's not yours."

The man looked back at the girl.

"I told you no. Stop picking fights with people you can't win."

"I will win what is rightfully another's possession." she gestured toward the woman.

"Words are pointless, girl. I am a fighter, unlike you _ladies_, who are supposed to be for us men's pleasure."

"Fool!" The girl stepped forward. "You are no fighter. And even if you are, you're a fighter with no respect or dignity."

"Hmpf. Foolish words. Go on and bicker with your pointless life, I'm not turning--"

The crowd thought that they must have blinked or something. To the trained eye though, one can barely make out movement of the girl walking right pass the man.

But all the crowd saw was the girl in one point, then in another, helping the woman up.

To the trained eye, if they are very talent, one could see her draw her sword and shift it back into it's unseen place.

"Are you alright, auntie?" she asked worriedly, eyebrows creased.

The woman nodded thankfully. "Thank you so much!"

The girl gave back the money. "Here, this is yours."

The woman opened the bag and held out a large gold nugget.

"Here," she smiled weakly. "For saving my life as a token, as the heavens now must smile proudly upon you."

The girl stared at the nugget.

"I am sorry." she smiled. "I will not accept this. Instead, please use this gift you have given to me to live your life for a long time and after."

"Oh, but there must be _something _I can do in order to repay you!" the woman held her hands.

The girl thought for a quick moment, then smiled warmly.

"Well…" the girl spoke softly to the elder as she listened, she nodded and smiled happily.

"Yes! I do!"

The girl's face lit up. "Really? Do you know where they are?"

The woman looked around. Then her eyes brightened.

"They walked that way." she pointed into a direction further down with a bright grin. Tenten smiled brightly and embraced the woman gently.

"Thank you so much! Please, take care of yourself!"

The woman waved goodbye to the girl as she hurried away, waving back at the old woman.

The girl spotted her target quickly, she smiled brightly as she picked up her pace.

"Neji!" she called out, loving the way she could finally call out a name and have them actually _be_ there.

A man, with long dark hair and dressed in cloths oddly similar to the girls turned curiously as he stopped walking to the sound of his name being called out. He was given no time to react except murmur an almost silent "Tenten" as the girl ran into him with a full run embrace that sent him backing up a step or two. He embraced her tightly in return.

The crowd murmured as they walked by, wondering and scaling their minds with all the legends and the tales they've heard. The peasants and citizens have heard of the stories of the Dragon and the Phoenix, crossing the lands in search for dignity, allies, and anything for each other with assistance of every emperor they decide worthy of assisting.

"Do you think it's them?"

"Who?"

"The dragon and the phoenix, of course!"

"No way! Really?"

"They say the dragon wields a sword that is unseen by the untrained eye!"

"Well, we don't know which one is the phoenix or the dragon…"

"They say they're opposites. Originally, the dragon is the male, with a phoenix counterpart. They say they are switched, the dragon is the female, and the phoenix is the male counterpart!"

"Such a legend! I hear they're powerful in speed…"

"It's not a legend at all! They really do exist you know."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm not stupid."

"Neji…I've missed you so much!" The girl's eyes glistened in the warm sunlight.

"I haven't seen you in six months, how do you suspect I feel, Tenten?" Neji smiled back, his figure illuminating and seemed to glow as his back was towards the sunlight.

The girl, Tenten smiled at Neji's pale eyes.

"I want to go see Uncle Hiashi, I want to sit with him and have tea!"

---------------

**Ohohen****: You can tell if a submission is part of this mini-story thing if the title under the title ****Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix are in italics, as this one is. Others will only be underlined or something that's not _just_ italics.**

**I hope you liked this one. Nothing really happens, but yeah. **

**Also, you might want to check me on DeviantART using the same name, as sometimes I might doodle drawings of characters in my stories and submit them on DeviantART. But I'm not the best artist, so browse at your own risk!**


	2. Peaches

1**A little thing I thought of while I was taking a shower.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I hope it short. But not **_**too **_**short.**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

Peaches Chit Chat

It was a tiring day of return after a four day mission for Tenten. After checking in with Tsunade who was still in her office trying to complete her paperwork, she asked about her spouse, Neji. Tsunade smirked, saying he returned from his mission two days into her own mission, or in other words, he had returned two days ago. Then Tsunade asked her why she was returning at dark instead of the morning or afternoon at light. Tenten simply remarked that ever since she was wedded with Neji, he had gotten very sensitive to her not being there with him. That the last time she had stayed an extra day due to exhaustion of the mission, Neji had almost squeezed her guts out and eaten her face. This caused Tsunade to laugh very hardly, Tenten laughing with her. Tenten then bid good night to Tsunade, adding that she should sleep more at night and work more at day. Or at least work at day and play at night. Tsunade chuckled and bid her goodbye as well, saying that hopefully Neji wouldn't get too lethal, for it was already 2:37 of the next morning. Tenten gave a amused pained smile as she left at Tsunade's remark.

**(A/N:** "Neji had almost squeezed her guts out and eaten her face" **I'm not sure if you know already, but that means Neji hugged and kissed her. Really hard. XD Sorry to interrupt, I** **wanted to add this.)**

As Tenten crept through the halls back into her room to get her clothes to take a nice, well deserved shower, she found that Neji was not in his room and the bathroom door was open. Tenten briefly wondered where he was before entering the shower and taking a nice long bath. Well, the start of one at least.

She turned the warm water on that had steamed the entire bathroom, causing a hazy foggy mist to appear, making the mirror foggy, as always. She sunk into the bathtub for a couple minutes before standing up to reach for the shampoo.

Perhaps Tenten was simply too tired to notice that the door was _not_ shut and most definitely _not_ locked. Even if it was locked, it'd be of no use for the door was still slightly open. She couldn't feel the cold breeze either, in comparison to the hot steam.

And that was when Hyuuga Neji walked into the room, right when Tenten had stood up to get the shampoo.

No clothes.

Whatsoever.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Tenten staring at Neji who was in his sleeping robes and his hair was down, and Neji staring at well...Tenten. Not Tenten's face, but Tenten.

Seconds passed. It was hard for Neji to say _anything_ as the warm steam that filled the room with warm fog really added comfort and held him back from retreating back with the door closed. In fact, it encouraged him to leap at her and start smooching her face off, as well as every other part of her body. Of course he didn't, but he was about to, if it wasn't for his too-sane-to-be-normal-yet-mediocre-perverted-hormone-driven mind to be at risk.

It was like catching her naked at the hot springs.

Oh how this reminded himself of Jiraiya.

And then, that was when Tenten let out something that was so close to a shrieking scream, it was surprising that no one else woke up.

"**NEJI**!!!!!!!"

And with that Neji quickly shut the door.

That was the first time Neji saw his wife, naked, with no Byakugan. He really should have turned it on so all he could see was her chakra system, but his mind was not only insanely insane, it was also normally perverted. In it's own way.

This really encouraged him to just have sex with his wife, just as she exits the bathroom. He sits calmly and quietly on his bed.

The door to the bathroom opens minutes later with a very red Tenten walking out in her slumber clothes. She didn't look at Neji as she sat on the same side of the bed next to him, at the very end of the bed, as he sat at the head of it.

"I was using the bathroom before you returned, that's why the lights were on."

"I really was not expecting you to come in...and just stare at me for the longest time."

"You didn't move either."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You didn't really scream either."

"Was I supposed to?"

"You did. It was a bit later the expected, but you did."

"_Expected_? You _wanted _to walk in on me like that?"

"It wasn't intended. But to be truthful, I don't regret it."

"Oh save it will you?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was just too tired to not notice that the door was still open and unlocked. It wouldn't have made much of a difference whether or not it was locked but yeah."

"I don't blame you for anything."

"But I do. Didn't you see the steam coming out?"

"Yes. I came in, wondering what it was."

"Isn't the first thought of that being that maybe, someone is taking a bath?"

"It could be anything."

"Well, I guess."

A pause.

"I'm sorry for not leaving earlier."

"It's expected."

"..."

"Right."

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy. I shouldn't have done that. It was very perverted and very wrong. And I'm not perverted, or wrong, or like any of those other husbands who like to smooch their wive's faces off and try to squeeze their guts out by embracing them as well as touching them in the wrong places when they did not have any agreement on doing so."

The only reply Neji received was a backhand which he dodged, but he fell back on the bed. He didn't move as he stared at Tenten's back.

Slowly she turned and crawled on the bed over to him, resting both of her hands on his chest, using it to hoist herself up.

Neji's eyes roamed from her face to her chest to her lower area, then her face again, then chest, and again.

This really taunted him.

"You are such a hypocrite, you know that?"

"Explain."

"At one moment you tell me that you're not any of those things, and at the other, you tell me 'Peaches baby! Gimme a kiss!'"

The only reply Tenten got was being turned back on her back with Neji pinning her arms above her and both her knees on either side of her as he laid down on top of her. She let out a little whimper in disagreement of the weight on her. It felt very odd, especially in the lower parts of her body.

With that Neji quickly lowered his face to give her a very, very passionate kiss that caused her to shiver for the longest time, before moving to her neck.

"I told you never to bring that up, peaches."

**Ohohen****: I remember the photographer called every one names, and he called me peaches. XD Then he asked if the guy who took a picture after me was my boyfriend. Actually, it was more like he asked him if I was his girlfriend. XD**

**I had actually forgotten the entire conversation, so this is not really how I wanted it to be. ):**

**After that last quote, they just had their make-out session. No baby-making. Sorry. ;D It's not their first time, their first time is because of something else, but you can pretend it is their first time, since I didn't add this in. (Because I didn't know where to put it. xD)**


	3. Watermelon

**Watermelon.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My father says that Watermelon with seeds are sweeter then watermelon without seeds. Yeah. I've been eating watermelon a lot lately.**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

Thrust of Watermelon

Hyuuga Neji is often asked why does he even _bother_ to train with Tenten. He trains with his household, Lee, Gai, and _Tenten_. Although they're both jounins, most people know that no matter how strong Tenten is, she'd never be able to beat the Hyuuga genius.

So why does Neji train with her?

Well, for one he likes her. A lot.

Two, training can become dull sometimes when it's just same old same old, and obviously training with Tenten is _most definitely __**not**_ just same old same old. Neji likes that fact, as it is both helpful and interesting.

Surely, he wishes _his_ _genius mind_ could give even a _mere_ _thought_ of something like _this_.

This was after he stared at Tenten hoist a cloth bag that looked heavy with two seemingly round objects inside. Neji first thought that they were metal or steel spheres of some sort, but he then found out otherwise.

"Tenten?"

Tenten set down the cloth bag with a small grunt, and stood back up straight, patting her hands as well as herself of invisible dust. Well, _semi­_­_-invisible_ dust.

"Yeah Neji?"

"What did you just hoist over?"

Tenten grinned at Neji, while he looked at her oddly.

"Let's start training Neji!"

Neji decided that he'd find out what and why soon, so he simply walked over to a point where he was a fair distance from where Tenten was standing. Next to that cloth bag.

Tenten had her hands on her hips, looking proud and accomplished. "Today Neji…" she then bent down towards the cloth bag, and opened it a bit. Neji could see something green.

"…We're going to test you thrust power and control…"

At this point, Neji was half expecting for Tenten to start stripping at the sound of the words "Thrust" and "Control". That idea actually didn't sound half bad.

He decided otherwise after he saw Tenten hoist a large, round watermelon out from the bag.

"…Of your Jyuuken!"

Neji blinked.

"What?"

Tenten giggled as she tried to get a better hold of the heavy and round object.

"I'm going to throw this wonderful watermelon at you, and you're going to have to hit it with your Jyuuken, but once you do it's going to have to fall apart in slices." Tenten smiled. "I made small cuts in this watermelons, as it's going to be impossible with the Jyuuken unless you have a Jyuuken powered dicer." Neji's lip quirked up slightly. "Also, there might be a trick to this, as you have to distribute your Jyuuken thrust throughout the watermelon, in order for the watermelon to break up into slices."

Neji nodded, understanding. Awed too. The watermelon seemed awfully heavy and large. Awed at Tenten's vivid imagination as well.

"Also, when I do…" Tenten started to lift the watermelon over her head. "All slices will have to land in…" Tenten started to nudge a large white bowl over to her side with her foot, then she accurately kicked over to where it was right in front of his feet. "…that bowl." Tenten smiled. "Understand?"

Neji nodded again. "Though, how are you going to throw so far?"

Tenten laughed a bit. "That's the training part for me."

Neji started to panic at this. "What if you don't throw it far enough?"

"Then you have to try and catch it with your arms or think of some way to stop it from bursting." Neji started to think hard. Tenten winked at him. "Psst…I recommend trying your _Hakke Kusho_. It just might work."

Neji loved Tenten for being one of the most understanding people of his fighting style and abilities.

"And if you can't get it, then I'll have to try and save it myself, and almost guarantee that I'll get squished by it."

Neji decided not to comment.

"Ready?" Neji nodded in reply.

Tenten let out a cry as she reared back and released the watermelon that was held over her head as it soared over to where Neji was.

Neji thought it was very intimidating, to see such a large and heavy…thing be coming

_straight at him_.

He found he couldn't concentrate either. Ah, this was the wonder of Tenten's ideas of training. They actually worked and challenged him.

So he decided to concentrate harder, sizzle down the intimidation, and think perverted thoughts about Tenten if he had to.

Neji reared back his palm and thrust it right forward, just as the watermelon came into range above the large bowl.

"Jyuuken!"

_**SPLWART!**_

(A/N: Wow. -Is shot-)

Neji blinked as you could see the Byakugan still activated, as he stared at the bowl full of watermelon slices.

Then he stared at the one that was right beside the bowl, not in it. He saw a familiar foot come into view, and an arm that outstretched to pick up the slice.

"Hm…Looks like you missed one." Tenten looked at the slice before eating it. "But it's alright, you got the entire watermelon, so you should be impressed." she smiled at him.

Neji was still a bit reluctant that he left out one slice, but he then stared at the full bowl again, and he felt much better. He then decided to have a piece of the watermelon that he had missed by kissing Tenten. It was quite sweet.

Tenten was taken by surprise by the kiss, but she decided to blush and brush it away. She handed the rest of the watermelon to Neji and said he could finish it, as he deserved it. He retorted that he thought she deserved it, as the training really seemed to help him. Tenten blushed at this and told him the kiss was more than enough for a thank you.

"Alright Neji." Tenten picked up another watermelon. "Slice this one in two, and try to catch them both, one in each hand. This will test your control, accuracy, and brute strength." She lifted the watermelon over her head, stepping back a couple steps at the weight. "You'll have to think about how to catch them without fail and not falling on the floor."

Neji exercised his hands slightly in preparation.

"Ready?" Tenten lifted the watermelon over her head. "This one is a larger one, and I didn't cut it at all, so it's going to be a lot harder." Tenten beamed, blushing. "But I'm sure you'll handle it well."

Neji smiled and nodded, as Tenten then released the heavy watermelon again with a loud cry.

Neji stared at the large mass of watermelon and sweetness approaching to knock his face out. He then reared back and released his strike.

"Jyuuken!"

**SHWART!**

(A/N: -Is shot once again-)

He hit his Jyuuken upward slightly, and right after he did he quickly held both hands under the bottoms of the two halves of the watermelon, and let it drop onto his palms.

He struggled a bit to keep them up though. He scowled at this.

"Neji!" Tenten hurried over to him. "You did it! You did great!"

And for some reason after hearing that, it didn't seem so hard to hold up the watermelon anymore.

"Okay Neji." Tenten took one of the watermelons from him. "I'll take this one home, and the rest you can take home."

Neji stared at all the watermelon that was now in his possession. "All of this?" he stated, awed.

"Yeah, I can't eat that much." Tenten blinked up at him. "Besides, you can give it to your clan, I'm not even sure if that right there is enough!" she smiled. Neji frowned. "I'm not going to take this all home." Tenten frowned.

"Yes you are. I'll help you if I have to." Neji smirked at this. "You can help me eat it."

"I don't live with you Neji."

Neji smirked. "I wish you did." Tenten blushed. "Though, what I meant was you help me eat a bit of this before you come with me to take this all home, and then I go to your house."

"I never invited you…"

Neji smirked. "I know. I invited myself. Watermelon is quite enjoyable," he picked up a slice of the watermelon he had sliced. "But there are things that I find even more enjoyable." he held the slice up to her mouth.

Tenten just stood there, awed. "Hn." Neji started to poke at her lip for it to open, so when it did, he put the sweet fruit into her mouth. Tenten chewed thoroughly, as they both sat down and spoke for a while, eating their watermelon. When they both found that they had enough, Tenten helped Neji bring the watermelon back to the Hyuuga home, before leaving so that Neji could spend more time with Tenten. And do…whatever he wanted to do.

"Neji, don't spit seeds on my couch."

…

"No, only one of them were seedless."

…

"No Neji, you cannot spit them on me either."

**Ohohen****: TODAY ON NARUTOMON, NEJI LEARNS BULLET SEED:D**

**Hm…Narutomon, Doraemon…yeah.**

**Well, I hope you liked it. J It was a bit longer then I wanted it to be, but yeah…I can't seem to make drabbles shorter. xD**


	4. Hopeless

**Not much of anything here, but a simple conversation between Neji and Tenten, which I could see happening in the series. Kind of. xD**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Now if I can remember how this goes…**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

Hopeless Stopping Limits Great Things

Tenten has always meant _something_ in Hyuuga Neji's life.

She was the first to declare him as a genius.

Or, at least as far as he could remember.

She was also one of the people he was very much thankful for…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I've used up too much chakra…"

Tenten gasped as he watched him grunt, then fall to the ground, weak. Weaker then her.

"Neji!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji blinked open his eyes, trying to fix them to the brightness of the afternoon sun. He was leaning against a tree, he went blank for a moment, trying to remember what he was doing here in the first place.

"Neji?" He heard a voice above him on his right. "Neji you're awake!"

In the sun, Neji could tell that it was Tenten who had knelt down beside him.

"Here." She handed him some water she had picked up while he was out. "This should help."

Neji took the water and drank it all, then set it down.

He remembered now, he was training his newly acquired moves, _Hakke: Rokujyuu Yonshou_ and his _Hakkeshou: Kaiten_. His _Kaiten _wiped out Tenten's arsenal, as well as himself.

Training. He still hasn't gotten it down yet.

He stood up, walking back to where the land wasn't embedded with holes from his previous attempts of success.

"Hey, wait!" Tenten stood up. "You're not going to continue training, are you? You've barely recovered half of your chakra, you can't just go train again!"

Neji turned around to face her with a glare. "I have to perfect this move, Tenten."

"You're not going to perfect anything if you don't even have the ingredients of perfection!" Tenten retorted, barking at him.

"That's not stopping me." As long as he knew Tenten, he knew her to be very different from Ino and Sakura, people who he thought were completely useless in battle, and too fed up with their social life. He thought of Tenten to be sane and balanced, only interrupting when she found it was a appropriate time to do so, and she had a reason to.

Let's see if she has a reason this time. He knew he shouldn't anger her much, but he wasn't all that worried. The worst thing that could happen is for her to disagree to train him, and he'd have to call her back. It wouldn't be to that difficult of measure. After all, he knew she had respect for him to a certain degree. And he was the one respected, not the one respect_ing_.

"That's not stopping you, I don't care. You can't just go up an pull off gambling tricks with this, Neji." Her face deepened in her scowl. "It's dangerous…"

"That's not stopping me either." Neji's expression was fierce with anger. "_You're_ not stopping me."

Tenten was furious. She growled as she charged at him with a scythe in hand. Neji didn't have time to react before his neck was embedded into a tree by the scythe, the blade only missing by inches, causing a scratch to be seen on his neck. Neji didn't move.

"I just want you to know…" Tenten's scowl deepened even further. "That although your clan is one of the biggest problems in your life, it's not the only problem." Tenten clenched her fist, tightening her hold on the handle. "You don't have to prove yourself to your clan, if that's what you want. There's more behind your life then just your great clan. You can strive to be something even better, even as a branch member." Tenten turned the blade of the scythe vertically so Neji's neck wasn't as endangered as it was before.

"I just want you to know, that some people in this world _care_ about you, Neji. I care about you. Lee cares about you. Gai-sensei cares about you. Don't think about what you don't have Neji, think about what you have. I don't care if you don't care that we have the _ability_ to worry about you. Although people may seem _hopeless_, it doesn't mean _you _can't be hopeless too." Tenten held on to the handle tightly.

"Just because you were born in a cage Neji…And faced with tragedies at an early age…" Tenten looked up at him, her face softened. "…Doesn't mean you can't do _**great things**_."

"You have _**no limit**_ Neji. _No one _is stopping you."

Neji's eyes widened.

The last thing he remembered was the rush of air as the scythe was yanked out of the tree, hurled at him, along with another stampede of weapons of a familiar arsenal, as he heard them slice the air sharply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He lost.

He lost to someone he thought was _hopeless_.

His father didn't die without reason.

His uncle apologized to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perhaps there is something behind his fate?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is it even possible?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I can try…I **will**_ _try…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten was asked to train with him the week after the chuunin exams. Tenten was slightly anxious, what was he going to say? He was defeated…She did visit him after the chuunin exams but…

"Tenten."

Tenten didn't notice she had already arrived at the spot. She winced. "Good morning Neji."

"Tenten," He stood up from his former meditative position, walking towards her, step by step. "Did you visit Lee?"

Tenten was a bit surprised, but she nodded, her face falling. "Neji, his condition seems horrible…"

"Hmpf. He'll be fine." Tenten stared at Neji, a bit confused. "_After all_," he smirked, oddly.

"_**He's not hopeless."**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji, should we rest?"

"You are tired?"

"Says you."

"Alright."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For all this time, Tenten had been thinking about Neji's loss during the chuunin exams. Should she ask him?

Hm, might as well.

"Neji?" she spoke up as they stood up to begin their last spar of the day. Neji stopped walking and looked at her questionably.

"I'm…I'm sorry that you lost…" she dipped her head. "Perhaps if I had been able to--"

"No." Tenten jerked her head up abruptly. "What?"

"You did what you were supposed to do. I lost, not you." Tenten didn't reply. "I'm going to take what you told me the other day, and put that thought to work. It will help me in the future."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Neji…"

Neji smiled slightly, causing Tenten's cheeks to turn color faintly. "I know you'll help me. I hope you do. Let's get started."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had just turned to be a jounin about three days ago. Tenten and Lee were chuunins, and he had just finished having a hearty talk with Lee before he had left to look for "Sakura-san" and Gai-sensei.

"Neji!" Neji whipped his head around to see Tenten, who had just returned from mission with Hinata and Chouji.

"Tenten." Tenten stopped her tracks in front of him. "Congratulations! I heard that you became a jounin! This is just---"

Neji slipped his arms around her before she continued speaking.

"Tenten…" She could hear his voice rumble through his lungs, as he held her ears against his chest.

"N-Neji…?!"

"Tenten…You've done a lot for me. I'm…" Neji let out a breath as he set his chin on the top of her head. "…Thankful for your support."

Tenten blushed, but she smiled brightly as she felt Neji's head on hers. "Neji, it's also helped me get stronger, and I'm very happy that you appreciate me for what I've done."

"Tenten…" He let out a small "Hn". "…I hope you are willing to support me in the future."

Tenten blushed harder at this, but she was blushing happily. "Of course Neji."

Neji smirked.

_After all, I know that **I haven't any limits**, and **you won't stop me **from looking towards the future. I hope you know that I can do **even greater things**_ _with you with me. I'll never be **hopeless **with you_…

**Ohohen****: How sappy. D: This obviously didn't turn out the way I wanted to, but hey, why should I be surprised? Nothing ever turns out the way I want it to be. I'm just glad I finished it. :) But yeah, as you can see, turns out it wasn't all that simple of a conversation yeah?**

**-Is still worried about her other _twelve_ stories that still need to be updated-**


	5. Hanfu

**Wow, I'm starting to be like my older (And I mean ANCIENT) stories, and update every two hours. O….O**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Now, if only I was like this for _TWELVE. OTHER. STORIES. D:_**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

Tenten VS. Kimono

Konohagakure wasn't a village of that many crazed celebrations. But when they did hold them, they took up at _least _¾ of the village. Anyone who would even give the _mere thought_ of missing the celebrations that they occasionally (Or rarely) held, was a fool. Some of them, were more couple like, while others were more group like.

Now, this celebration was with both.

Today, or rather, _tonight_, was the celebration for the first establishment of Konohagakure.

And there was no _at least_. The entire village would be up and celebrating. It was one of the most largest celebrations ever, that has to be planned _right after_ the celebration is over, as there's so much stuff to plan, they can't do it all any day later.

Basically, it meant that really, _really_, big partying.

And yet, it was odd (Yet traditional) that the attendants wore formal clothes. It was a natural ritual, for people to wear…whatever they thought would look nice. The females and kunoichis would often wear dresses, and the males and other shinobi would wear whatever they thought was formal.

But it has been modified to a point were the clothing isn't skin tight (For example, the kimono) and you could easily move around in your clothing. Some people even decided they'd just go to the celebrations in their normal clothes, but just buy the formal wear at the celebration and change there. They made special clothing, where it was loose fitting, comfortable, and allowed easy movement.

And yet, Tenten thought that there was no difference in putting the loose fitting clothing on, and just be tied fifteen times around with rope.

"Sakura…I can't move!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, while Ino did just the opposite. "No way! That's the loosest one we _both_ have."

"Damn it…" Tenten cursed. She'd cross her arms if she could move them, so she simply jerked her head to the side in annoyance.

"I really like the designs too…" Tenten sighed.

"S-Sakura, maybe you should try fixing it on Tenten." Hinata stared in wonder how such a loose fitting kimono would cause Tenten to trip if she tried to step forward like she had just tripped on an invisible string.

"I did Hinata…We all did! I tried first, then Ino did, then Tenten did it herself, and then you tried too!" Sakura made an expression that was wondering why exactly this was happening.

"Funny too. We put on the same kimonos she tries on, and we move around fine. Heck, we can go on S-Rank missions and we'll still come back safe while having the mission a success wearing these kimonos!" Ino shook her head. "Really Hinata. I know it's hard to believe, but it's Tenten, not the kimonos."

Tenten sighed. "Well, can you at least take this off for me? I can't move…"

The other girls giggled. "Okay…"

And that was when the door clicked open when the kimono was half off of Tenten.

"Tenten?" It was Neji.

"Neji!!" Tenten screeched and covered herself with what she had. Thankfully she still had a full piece of clothing on, so she didn't really need to cover anything anyway. At least now she could put her hands on her hips and glare at Neji, then glare at Sakura.

"Sakura, I thought you locked the door?!" she said accusingly. Sakura's eyes widened. "I did! I even checked it while we were changing…"

"Sakura, you locked the door without closing it in the first place." Neji told her as he unlocked the door from the inside.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Oops…"

Neji's expression was in a straight line. "Your teammates are downstairs, if you are wondering. The celebration doesn't start for another half hour, but we had arrived early."

"N-Neji-nii-san! You just let six _boys_ into Tenten's home without her permission."

Tenten kept silent.

"Do not worry, Hinata-sama. I will keep them downstairs." His eyes narrowed. "And I assure you, they will not mess with your things, Tenten. If they do, they will fix it up themselves."

"A-Aa…Okay Neji." Tenten smiled nervously.

Neji looked Tenten up and down after looking at the other three kunoichi.

"Tenten, you are the oldest. How come you aren't dressed?"

"The kimonos don't like her." Sakura spat out flatly.

Ino nodded wildly. "It's true."

Neji raised an eyebrow, then turned his attention on Tenten. "Really?"

Tenten nodded, desperate for her teammate to believe her. "It's true it's true!"

Neji winced as he spoke to the kunoichi. "The celebration calls for formal wear, not _kimono_-wear."

"But…Neji-Nii-san, kimonos are the only--" Neji's eyes narrowed. Hinata covered her mouth in realization. "Oh…"

"Kimonos are the only things we have in Konoha, Neji!" Ino barked at him. "We're trying _really hard_…"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed strongly.

Neji smirked at them, then turned his attention at Tenten, a glint in his eye. Tenten started to sweat nervously. She knew what he wanted.

"I don't even know why you bother wearing kimonos, Tenten." Ino and Sakura raised their eyebrows. "Lee doesn't even think you look nice in them." his smirk grew wider. "I don't either. You know that." The other girls started to giggle. "We actually only think you've looked nice in kimonos once." Neji shook his head. "You know you and kimonos don't match."

Sakura giggled to herself. "Though, Neji. That's touching and all, but what is she going to wear? Tenten said she didn't want to wear her cheongsams and qi pao."

Ino giggled. "Even though we thought she looked pretty in them."

Hinata would comment, but she decided to keep quiet.

Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten in interest, a sly look in his face, smirking. Two kunoichis in the room were confused at this. "…You didn't tell them about--"

Tenten rushed over, grabbed Neji's arm (Neji was half way in the room behind the door) and pulled him in, kicking the door fiercely shut.

The boys downstairs jerked their heads up as they heard a loud bang of the door shut. They raised their eyebrows.

Tenten glared at Neji. "I hate you." Neji smirked. "I love you too." he replied quietly.

Giggles were going mad.

Neji walked to the very back of the room where Tenten's closet was, and looked through to the very back from all the clothes that were hanging.

Ino and Sakura's eyes widened as they saw what was back there.

"Neji…" Tenten sighed.

Neji smirked. 'As I was saying…' "…your hanfu."

Ino and Sakura winced. "Hanfu?"

Neji nodded, as he took it out and tossed it to Tenten. "You put it on, I don't need to help you this time." Ino and Sakura grinned. '_Help_?!!'

Tenten blushed and ran into the bathroom, coming out slowly moments later.

And with that, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata beamed madly, giving out cries and screams of amazement.

"Ah, so Hinata's version is a modified version, of the Hanfu plus the Kimono!" Sakura inquired happily.

"Yes!" Hinata smiled happily.

"Well, now that this ridiculous problem is fixed, you don't need to be hanging around here now." Neji walked back over to Tenten.

Hinata smiled madly. "Neji-nii-s-san, you're wonderful…"

"Really!" Sakura agreed, with Ino nodding eagerly.

Neji smirked as he took Tenten by the shoulder and walked out the door, the other three following.

"You really pulled it off this time Neji. You know I feel weird being the only who wears that thing around here."

"Lee thinks you look pleasant to the eye when you wear it. I do too." Neji smirked. "You look better in Hanfus and your own clothing. You don't remember that time that you killed a whole band of ninjas in one of these…I also like the fact that you can **move **in this…it'll be easier for me when I--" Tenten covered Neji's mouth with her sleeve. She could feel Neji smirk beneath it.

Tenten sighed, putting her arm back on her side. "You win…"

Neji nuzzled her head, that she had also put up specifically matching with her hanfu.

"I know I do."

**Ohohen****: I'd like to see a day where you guys don't put Tenten in a cheongsam or qi pao ****_or_ a kimono.**

**Hanfus are pretteh. :D**

**I'm not _one hundred _percentsure of this, but from what I've found out and what people have told me is that the kimono and the Korean dress outfit was adapted from the hanfu. So yeah.**

**This one was longer then I wanted, and wasn't much NejiTen. D: Oh well.**

**Hope you liked it. Feel free to look up what a hanfu looks like, since I didn't give a description here. It'd be hard to anyway. :\**

**Feel free to review, they are encouraged.**


	6. Run

-1**NEJITEN! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE, MARRY ME!**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yars, I love NejiTen xD I hope you enjoy this.**

**Tales of the Dragon and the Phoenix**

Run

Hyuuga Neji walked down the silent hallway quietly. It was after school, and Hinata was sick, so he had came to school to pick up her missing work. He had just arrived about a week ago from China, to move in with his uncle and his cousins. The school had uniforms, but let Neji wear his navy blue sweater, a vest. It didn't have any plates or emblems, but just a pocket on his left breast. He listened to the sounds of his footsteps in a rhythmic pattern as he walked slowly towards the exit, which seemed to be millions of miles away. The hallways in Japan were just as dull as the ones in China.

Something startled him, all of a sudden. He stopped, and turned around quickly, alarmed.

There were quick paces in an irregular pattern headed towards his direction. He could easily see from a long distance that someone was coming…some people were running, towards him. He watched them run over and pass him, though in his eyes, they were moving quite slow.

He saw that they one had pink hair, and one was a blonde.

"Sakura! Pick it up! Tenten's coming around! You know how she is! We'll be dead by the time she picks up! Not even your inhuman strength can save us then!" the blonde cried. Neji decided that the girl clad in pink was Sakura, as she turned around and glared at the blonde.

"Oh yeah? What about your super sneaky hiding and undercover techniques huh, Ino? Why don't you--AH! SHE'S COMING!" Ino and her both turned around to see…

…nothing.

"I don't see her…"

"She's coming! Keep running! You know she is!"

"WELL I KNOW THAT, FOREHEAD!"

They ran out the double doors.

Neji had stopped to stare at their quick paced conversation, and watched as the two doors swung after being shoved open. He could hear their faint steps as they hurried down the cement stairway, away from this…Tenten.

Tenten. Hm. It was a very Chinese sounding name. He never met anyone during his childhood in China, anyone who's name was as such (Or as far as he could remember) but he has seen it quite often on television. Perhaps it was too popular, so people didn't name it as such.

He started to continue walking back at his former pace, until suddenly, without any warning, something ran smack into him.

"Ah!"

_**CRASH!**_

Neji held his head as he was on his back, staring up at the white ceiling tiles.

"Ah! I'm so sorry…" Neji heard a shuffling of papers as he held his forehead. He strained to see clearly after the hit, as he sat up slowly, holding his head.

Tenten had been a bit shaken up from the hit, landing with her knees apart, legs on either side of her.

Tenten quickly stacked the scattered papers that had reached all across the hallway back together. She set them down and quickly crawled over to Neji.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't…I didn't…" Tenten's eyes widened at how Neji held his head. "A-Are you okay?!" She pulled down Neji's hand from his head and replaced it with hers. "Does it hurt?! Did you hit your head?! Do you know what your name is? Where you are? Can you talk? Are you al--"

"How come I didn't hear you coming?"

That was all he could think of at the time.

Tenten gaped, her mouth moving slightly like a goldfish.

"I…Uh…" She blinked, and pouted. "Maybe…" she pouted with much thought. Her face then lit up, shaking her finger at him as if he did a wrong thing. "Maybe you just _thought_ you couldn't hear me coming." she inquired, settling her finger against the side of her face.

"No, that couldn't have been it." He stood up, and started patting the invisible dust off of his uniform pants.

"Oh…uh…" Tenten grabbed the stack of papers and stood up, handing them to him. "Here."

Neji nodded and took them, then stared intently at her.

Tenten laughed nervously, as she knew what he wanted, though not why.

"Well uh…How about I just…run again for you?"

Neji stared at her, as she laughed nervously, pointing behind her, and hurrying back around the corner.

She turned the corner and ran towards him.

He didn't look satisfied.

"You faked it."

Tenten frowned again. "No I didn't!"

Neji stared at her. She sighed. "Fine! I don't get what's so special about it anyway…" she hurried back around the corner, then ran to his side again. He watched intently this time, the way her feet touched the ground with barely any sound, the way she had gotten to his side at a quarter of the time before.

"Well? Happy?" she frowned, a bit exasperated from the running. Japan's hallways were sure long.

Neji didn't pay attention, and paid attention to the next thing;

Her uniform.

"Why are you wearing a vest?"

Tenten frowned again. "You ask a lot of questions…" she grumbled. Neji waited for an answer, as she sighed. "I just moved here from China a month ago. The school master let me keep this on, as long as I wore my uniform under." She glared to the side. "Don't know why _you're so _interested." then she looked back at him, then noted what he was wearing. "…Oh."

"You came from China?" he asked. Tenten nodded. "Yeah. My friends invited me over for an education." Her eyes then narrowed. "My friends…"

"Were you born there?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow at him. Neji let go of his gaze, and kept his lips in a straight line. "I just came from China a week ago. I was born there, and grew up there, but my family lives here. So I moved."

"Hm…" Tenten nodded, understanding.

"You must come from my school, then."

Tenten gazed up at him. "Perhaps I do…you do look a bit familiar…" Tenten watched as his lips quirked up in a handsome smile. She blushed. "As do you." he replied.

She giggled, happily. "I'm Tenten." she held out a hand, leaning over a bit. Neji smiled again, taking her hand in his. "Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh! Hyuuga?" Tenten looked shocked. Neji waited for her to continue as he nodded.

"I have a friend here…Hyuuga Hinata? Do you know her? She told me she was sick today…"

"My cousin."

"You're cousin! Really?!" her eyes widened as he nodded. "Wow!" Her face fell into a sympathetic, worried face. "How is she?"

"She'll be back after tomorrow. It's only a slight fever."

Tenten let out a sigh of relief. "Oh…that's good…"

"How come you can move so quickly?" he asked, interested.

"I had a master back in China, so I know a bit of each martial arts types, as well as the basics."

"Oh, I see…" before she could blink, Neji thrust a palm at her, aimed towards her face. Her eyes widened as she quickly held up her wrist in defense, before blocking another one, and another, engaging in a series of punches and thrusts that all happened in a blur.

"What the--?! Gah!" Tenten slipped on a sheet of paper that was slipped in the corner of the wall that she had missed. Neji stopped to quickly go to her side and hold her up before letting her hit the floor. Tenten peeked open an eye, as she sighed, relieved to find that she didn't make contact with the floor. She looked up at Neji, her eyes gleaming.

"Thanks Neji!"

"Mm."

She frowned. "But how come you just attacked me like that?"

"I wanted to check if you were lying."

"Lying?!"

"You don't know what girls will lie about to get a man's affectionate attention."

"True…" Neji helped her back on her feet.

"So," Neji said as he skimmed through the papers, separating his papers from Hinata's. "After giving these papers back to Hinata-sama, would you like to go out for lunch with me?"

Tenten's eyes widened, blushing. She beamed happily.

"Let's make a run for it then!"

**Ohohen****: Well, that was interestingly refreshing? No? Didn't think so.**


	7. Strawberry

**Strawberries…Yum…**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm going to have a story adoption up pretty soon. J**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

Strawberries

Neji was walking around the village, after having lunch with Lee. Lee and him trained today, since it was their routine, and he had to admit, Lee was very powerful and a valuable opponent and comrade. Neji would hate to have Lee as an opponent. He'd actually doubt whether or not he _could_ win Lee in the first place. After lunch Lee had told Neji that he to get ready to meet up with "Sakura-san!" for a date later on.

"Hn. So that's why you didn't eat that much?"

"Yes Neji-kun! That is why."

"Well, you wouldn't like to eat too much with 'Sakura-san', now would you?"

"No, that is why I proposed a late lunch." Lee grinned. Neji smiled back as before the bid their goodbye and parted.

Now Neji was simply…bored. It was a little after the middle of the day, and he had nothing to do. He envied Hinata. She had a mission to prepare for. He didn't.

As he walked around the village, he passed by a familiar house. He stopped and looked at it.

It was Tenten's house, he noted. The door was open…

'…_With red splotches on the floor?'_

Neji eyed it curiously, before starting to panic slightly, his eyes narrowing as he started towards Tenten's home. He walked into her small home, examining the red spots on the floor curiously.

The drips, he noted, weren't as thick as blood, and was more liquid like.

Well, at least he knew it wasn't blood.

Neji continued walking in Tenten's home, trailing the curious drips of…something. He stared at them for a long time, eyes narrowing in concentration, sniffing closely, trying to sniff out it's identity. Then he found that it was--

"Neji?!"

Neji gasped as he turned and slipped on a large drip of…_red stuff_ that's on the floor, and slipped, falling backwards.

Tenten gasped and darted forward, only to find herself slipping as well, falling beside Neji.

"Ah…eh…" Tenten groaned as she struggled to get up. She sat up, then turned to Neji, who was still on her kitchen floor in pain.

"Neji--Ah!" Tenten winced and shot a look at her knee, before turning back to Neji in realization. "Neji! Are you okay?" She set a hand on his back and helped hoisting him up. Neji held the back of his head in pain, but nodded. "I'm fine. The impact had just shocked me to my head. It's nothing." He told her, rubbing the back of his head.

Tenten sighed. "Good. I was getting a bit worried there." Neji nodded at her, then turned his attention to her knee.

"What about you? Your knee…" Neji reached forward at her knee and started to rub it.

"Ah…" Tenten sat back on the palms of her hands, then held away Neji's hands. "I'm fine Neji. It's just a bruise." Tenten lifted her pant leg. "See?" Neji examined it with his Byakugan then for a while, after finally sighing, relaxing and nodding. "It's a slight bruise."

Tenten smiled in response. "See now? I'm just as fine as you are! It's just a--"

Neji quickly stood up and tried to help Tenten up. "Can you stand?" Tenten sighed again. "Yes Neji. I can stand, walk, jog, run, and train. I'm _fine_." Neji stared at her. "Thanks for worrying, though. Didn't think you'd make such a big deal about things sometimes." Tenten beamed. "But thanks."

Neji smiled slightly and nodded back.

"So, would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" Tenten asked, picking up the box of strawberries she had dropped, and amazingly not soiled.

Neji watched her as she moved. "I saw your door open, and a trail of red. I thought something terrible had happened, so I came to investigate." he answered honestly. "Found everything was fine, and then you came in surprising me, and I slipped." Neji blinked.

"Oh…" Tenten looked up at him wondrously, her eyes shimmering. She nodded, understanding. "I see now."

"Hn." Neji noted. "What were you doing, anyway?" he eyed the box of strawberries in her arms. "With Strawberries? And what about the trail on the floor?"

"Oh!" Tenten giggled. "The strawberries I was snacking on while I came in were really juicy, plus the box was drippy." She motioned towards the corner of the box, where the wood was dyed slightly red.

Neji nodded. "And what are you doing, exactly?"

Tenten's eyes widened dramatically. "You don't know what I'm doing?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to?"

Tenten raised her eyebrows, the scurried out to the yard, set down the box of strawberries, then hurried back to Neji's side. She stood up to her tip toes to whisper into his ear.

"Neji! Hinata's birthday is on Saturday! Have you forgotten?! I'm bringing strawberries over for Sakura and Ino to come over and help make the cake since I can't bake!"

Oh yeah! Hinata's birthday was this Saturday. Neji almost forgot.

Ah…Now he remembered. Tenten had told him that she, Ino, and Sakura were going to help bake the cake, which they decided were to be strawberries, since the last time Hinata had came over, she loved the strawberries Tenten had at her home. Neji had also decided to go over and help before Ino and Sakura came.

Yeah. He forgot.

Tenten eyed him. "You…forgot, didn't you?" she asked slowly, nearing him dangerously. Neji fidgeted slightly. He didn't want to sink in and admit defeat, that he had forgotten. He didn't want to hold up the white flag!

Tenten let go of her glare and slumped her shoulders, sighing.

"Well, would you like to help me, Neji? Or do you want to just watch? Or leave?"

Neji let out a inward sigh of relief. "I will help."

Tenten's face lit up, smiling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fell down onto the chairs in Tenten's yard, as Tenten placed a bowl of strawberries on the newly cleaned, white table.

"Hum…My father is going to think I bought a new table for the yard…" Tenten ran her hands across the table top, that was now shiny, smooth, and was almost a pure, glowing white.

"Hn…" Neji examined the table. "It is quite clean."

Tenten smiled as she leaned back. It was a nice day, clear skies, slightly breezy, not too bright. Just the way Tenten liked it. Heck, Neji even changed into new clothes after soiling his suit from cleaning the strawberries. Well, of course, he wouldn't of had to had he put on the apron as Tenten instructed him to. But no, his pride was simply too much on the line, and he soiled his suit.

But she was happy that he did soil his suit. It was in the wash right now, and the clothes he wore fit the carefree mood Tenten was in, their hair swaying slightly in the light breeze. Even she was wearing out of her usual attire, as it was her day off today.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Tenten asked. Neji looked at her as if asking, _Are you serious_?

Tenten giggled. "I'm serious Neji!"

"Yes, it's a good day, Tenten." Neji looked up at the clear sky. "Very good day."

Tenten stared at Neji for a while, smiling. Then she took a strawberry and handed it near where his mouth was. "Here. The strawberries are really sweet this year." Neji stared at the strawberry in her hand for a while, before taking it in his own and biting into it. He chewed.

"Mm. They are quite sweet." He mumbled as he took another bite. Tenten smiled brightly while dipping hers into the bowl of freshly whipped cream. "I like mine with cream." she popped a small one in her mouth, smiling in delight.

"Really?"

"Yes! Try it, it's very good."

"Hn."

Neji watched as Tenten chewed and swallowed a couple more strawberries down. A lot of whipped cream was still on the edges around her mouth, making her look a bit like what Santa Claus would look like if he shaved.

Hm. Perhaps he should try strawberries and cream as well.

"Tenten?"

Tenten turned to face him. "Hm?"

Right when she turned Neji leaned forward and captured her lips while a strawberry was still in his mouth. Tenten's eyes widened as she felt the front of the strawberry with the tip entered her mouth, while Neji opened his mouth wider to take the whip cream around her lips, before taking back the strawberry, chewing and swallowing but still in his same position. Tenten was slightly agape as she stared at him chew. Her face was a shocked pink. Neji then nodded approvingly.

"It is very good."

He leaned over and kissed her again, this time more fully on her lips, before holding her forehead against his. She smiled as he spoke.

"Thanks for letting me taste you and your strawberries and cream."

**Ohohen****: LOLZ at that people! XD -Happily sings to Savage Garden and Jay Chou Truly Madly Deeply Song-**

**I hope this wasn't too sappy. D; It wasn't really what I intended in the beginning, but I guess it wasn't that bad.**

**WOW OHOHEN. FIRST WATERMELON, AND NOW STRAWBERRIES?**

**What? I like fruit.**

**OOH-My birthday is on Saturday. :O I will be 14. xD -Feels young-**


	8. Geometric

**Anyone want to adopt my stories? Free of charge, just give me credit or I report you. **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**So, yeah…**

**Tales of The Dragon and The Phoenix**

Geometric

"Tenten, what do you have when you have five people in love, but none of them are in love with each other?"

It was a bit of a breezy day, so both Neji and Tenten had worn more fitting attire to their training session. A breeze had just passed as the two of them were sitting on the cold ground, Tenten sitting with her legs onto one side. Neji's fingers twitched as it lay on top of his one knee that was held up.

Tenten turned her head with a confused beam of a smile.

"A disconnected pentagon?" she answered unsurely. Her eyes stared brightly at his. "Why would you ask such an odd question?"

"I hold fear in my heart of Hinata-sama's skin burning off of her face."

Tenten was deadpanned. "…What." she replied flatly.

"You heard me. Either Naruto goes, Hinata-sama goes, or they both go together."

Her face lit up with realization. "Oh! I see what you're talking about." she smiled unsurely. "You really should leave them be, Neji."

Neji's eyes narrowed at hers. "Exactly, why should I?"

"Well, a person's relationship is their problem, right? At least I think it is." She paused for a moment to steal a glance at him.

"Hn."

She continued to speak. "'He who depends on himself will attain the greatest of happiness'."

"…Yi Jing."

Tenten blinked at Neji, before she smiled happily. "Yeah!"

"And I will depend on _myself_ to rid myself of this…"

"What? You want to win over Hinata from Naruto?"

Neji jumped up, face red. "Ridiculous!"

Tenten stared up at Neji with large eyes, with a slight blush of happiness. Neji stared back at her dark brown eyes…

"It's not that cold, Neji. But your face is turning redder by the second…"

Neji then realized his face was getting warmer, so he quickly turned on Tenten, facing in forward. He felt his face cool down from the breeze that blew, leaving a pale blush from the cold as a stain on his face.

Tenten stared at Neji with her knees up together wonderingly, her mouth slightly agape. She then stood up, brushing the dust off of her pants. She stared at what she could see of the side of his face.

"I don't have a problem with incest, Neji." she smiled from where she stood. "I mean, Hinata is a very fitting person for you."

Neji turned to look at her with his arms crossed. "You think so?" his tone of voice was odd, but Tenten was ignorant of it.

Tenten stared at him for a while, searching…she smiled.

"Yeah! Both of you are quite calm and collected, perfect for each other!" she exclaimed, lifting both of his arms by his wrists in a small, limp flail. She beamed brightly at him.

Neji stared at Tenten for a while. His eyes narrowed slowly.

"Tenten, after spending so much time in my lifetime so far with you, I find that you have taught me one thing that is very much important."

Tenten's eyes widened slightly in wonder. "Really?"

Neji nodded sincerely. "What?" she asked.

Neji appeared beside Tenten, with his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck gently, tickling her. She blushed, and giggled.

"…fun." he murmured with a smile into her neck.

Tenten held her hands against his chest, inhaling.

"If I actually _wanted_ to be with Hinata-sama, I wouldn't have much of any fun, I'm afraid…" he closed his eyes and inhaled her semi-sweet scent. "_You_, on the other hand…" he brushed his lips against her neck. Tenten contracted for a moment, surprised. She then smiled gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck in an embrace, his head still on her shoulder.

"Well, Hyuuga Neji…I hope you know that I love you very much." she smiled happily, as her heart leapt with happiness as the words waltzed calmly off her lips.

Neji smiled against the skin of her lips. "I love you too, Tenten." He then frowned and placed his chin on her shoulder. Tenten felt the frown against her bare skin.

"I still think it's ridiculous that the mere thought of _incest_ with _Hinata-sama_ had even _crossed_ your mind path…"

Tenten giggled, rubbing his back a bit.

"Well, you were blushing and everything! And it got worse the more I talked about it too…"

"…It was your eyes and the thought of _you_, not Hinata-sama!"

"Oh!" Tenten giggled again. "I'm sorry…"

Neji tightened his hold around his long time partner. Tenten arched against him slightly against his hold.

"What would we be?"

Tenten made a bewildered face. "What do you mean?"

"A disconnected pentagon…what would we be?" he asked again, smirking a bit.

Tenten giggled again.

"A line segment!"

Neji let out a short chuckle, "Hmpf."

He smiled as he spoke.

"It's just the two of us, isn't it?"

**Ohohen****: Discontinuing my stories? No. They're just on hiatus until I get inspiration for ****_one_ of them. :D This one, though, is continuous. ;D **

**So yeah, sorry to all my reviewers. ): But at least I didn't discontinue it. :D So you can still cling on to a bit of hope. :)**


End file.
